The present invention relates to circuit boards and more particularly to a circuit board assembly which can be conveniently, flexibly set up according to purpose and requirement, and is compatible with interfaced network of computer.
Following the fast development in technology, the demand for breadboard for electronic circuit designing of logic training purposes is getting more and more critical. In addition to quality, flexibility and applicability have now become of great concern to an electronic circuit designer or any people who teaches or learns to design electronic circuits. As a consequence, the various known designs of breadboard can no longer fully satisfy the demand.
FIG. 1 illustrates a kind of logic training board assembly according to a prior art, which can be flexibly built up in a desired size longitudinally and laterally by means of dovetail joint. However, its expansion during assembly is limited to horizontal direction. Further, its limited applicability can not satisfy for practical use.
It is therefore, the main object of the present invention to provide a circuit board assembly which is practical in use and can eliminate the disadvantages of the aforesaid prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a circuit board assembly which can be flexibly built up in a desired size and structure in horizontal, vertical, horizontal/vertical, and N-dimensional directions.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a circuit board assembly which is compatible with an interfaced network of computer.